


Big Family

by AJ_Pastel_Punk



Series: Age Regression [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, Caregiver Aaron Hotchner, Caregiver David Rossi, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Aaron Hotchner, Diapers, Little Emily Prentiss, Little Penelope Garcia, Little Space, Little Spencer Reid, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa David Rossi, Stuffed Toys, agere, bottles, little Derek Morgan, little JJ, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Pastel_Punk/pseuds/AJ_Pastel_Punk
Summary: A Criminal Minds Agere fic because there aren’t enough of them. I posted the first chapter of this fic on my old account before I deleted the account, it isn’t stolen.Chapter Requests are welcome :)
Relationships: The BAU Team - Relationship
Series: Age Regression [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641448
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	1. Regular Day

The BAU has a special way of dealing with stress. It took them time to get this far with it. It had only started with a few people, but the team was doing it together. At least once every other week, they would be together as one big family. Two daddies and five littles. It's always a bit hassle for the caregivers to deal with five littles. Luckily the littles can usually entertain themselves and don't cause much trouble.

Their youngest, Spencer, regresses to around a year and could entertain himself hours with a light switch. The oldest, Emily and JJ, six and seven respectively, are more independent and keep out of trouble. Penelope and Derek are the most difficult. They aren't bad, but they tend to get into trouble, especially together, and the two are practically joined at the hip. David and Aaron know trouble just comes with having a four year old and a three year old.

Aaron was sitting in the family room keeping an eye on Spencer while David was cleaning up from lunch. JJ and Emily were at the table drawing. Derek and Penelope where off somewhere doing who knows what. They weren't quiet by any means, the caregivers could still hear them. David would be checking on them soon. 

Aaron checked the time on his watch and sighed, nap time. Well, Spencers nap time, which wasn't going to be an issue. It was Derek's nap time in a half an hour that would be a problem.

"Spencer, Buddy, it's nap time." Aaron knelt down in front of the regressed boy.

Spencer looked up from his blocks and held up his arms. He was exhausted. Aaron smiled and picked up the little. He carried the baby to the boys' room. He knew Spencer didn't need a diaper change so he set him down in the crib. Aaron picked up Spencer's stuffed elephant off of the floor. 

Spencer just reached up and made grabby hands for the toy. Aaron handed it to him. The elephant is his favorite, it's ears are made of a crinkly material that Spencer seams to love the sound of. It was a pale blue color and was soft to the touch. 

Aaron saw Spencers eyes drooping. he tucked in his baby and kissed his forehead. He turned off the light and exited the room. He only had a little longer before he had to get Derek to take a nap.

David had just rounded the corner from the family room. He was just walking past Aaron when Derek and Penelope came running down the hall. He had been a little hopeful that he'd be able to convince them to be quiet, but now he knew there was no way that would happen. Penelope was wearing her princess crown and a frilly skirt, and Derek was wearing his dragon hoodie. They were playing their princess and dragon game, a game that was never quiet.

David stopped Derek and Penelope before they could run past the room, "Derek, Penelope, I need you to be quiet, please. We just put Spencer down for a nap."

"Sorry Papa. We're playing. I'm the princess and Derek is the big scary dragon that protects me from evil witches." Penelope explained, with Derek nodding along.

"Roar!" Derek added, because 'dragons can't talk they just roar'.

"I see. But you still need to be quiet. I don't think a dragon can protect you from a cranky baby." David replied.

"You two need to start calming down anyway, it's almost time for Derek's nap." Aaron added.

"Don't wanna nap!" Derek protested, stomping his foot, apparently abandoning the 'dragon's can't talk they just roar' logic.

Aaron crossed his arms, "Derek, don't argue or I'll put you to bed right now."

"Sorry Daddy." Derek replied.

"Go play, but be quiet. We don't want Spencer to wake up." Aaron motioned back to the playroom.

Derek and Penelope turned around and ran off back to the playroom, this time a bit more quietly. They weren't that quiet for long, but luckily by then Spencer was fast asleep and nothing was going to wake him up for a while. Time flew by a little too quickly for their taste.

"Nap time, Derek." Aaron announced as he walked into the playroom.

"Noo!" Derek whined, poking his head out of the playroom closet.

"Derek, come out of the closet, please."

"Not cwoset, dragon cave." Derek corrected.

"Yeah, it's a dragon cave." Penelope agreed.

Aaron couldn't help but laugh a bit, "Derek, come out of the dragon cave, please."

Derek reluctantly trudged out of the closet, only to be picked up. Derek didn't really protest much to being picked up, he squirmed a bit but settled down once he was in his daddy's arms. He really was tired but he wanted to keep playing. He didn't have enough energy to actually fight back, but he was going argue.

"We stiww pwayin'." Derek pouted.

Aaron sighed, "You two can play after nap time."

"But we wanna play now." Penelope protested.

"Penelope, Derek is tired. He needs to take a nap."

"Noooo!" Derek tried to squirm away from his Daddy.

David walked into the room and took Derek from Aaron's arms, "You take Penelope to color with Emily and JJ. I'll deal with the sleepy dragon today."

"Thank you, Dave." Aaron smiled a bit, "Come on Princess. Let's go draw with your sisters."

Derek whined when Penelope left with Daddy. How was he supposed to protect her if Papa was still holding him? He was supposed to be following her. Why couldn't Daddy and Papa understand that?

David carried Derek back to his and Spencer's room, where the baby was still fast asleep. David set Derek down on his bed. He unzipped and removed Derek's dragon jacket, knowing that the toddler would get too hot and wouldn't be able to sleep with it on. David got ready to grab Derek his favorite stuffie when Derek decided he had something to say.

"Don't wanna take a nap, Papa. 'm not tired." Derek whined, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Of course you aren't." David chuckled, shaking his head a bit, "But it doesn't hurt to try. The big tough dragon is going to need a lot of energy to protect the princess."

"Yeah..." Derek understood that, he couldn't protect Penelope if he was sleepy, "Papa protect her 'til I wake up?"

"Of course." Rossi agreed, "Do you want Leo?" He asked, holding up a stuffed lion.

"Mhm." Derek nodded.

"There you go." David handed Derek his stuffed lion and kissed his forehead, "Sleep well Kiddo."

With the youngest two both in bed, David headed out to join the rest of the family at the table. Emily and JJ were still drawing like before. With Penelope having joined in and JJ having decided to switch from paper to drawing flowers on Hotch's arm, there was bound to be a mess to clean up later. 

"Where'd she get the glitter glue?" David asked upon seeing one of Penelope's master pieces. 

Aaron just shook his head,"I have no idea." He replied, looking at the Penelope's glitter covered hands and work space.

"I finished another one!" Emily announced, jumping out of her seat to hang another picture on the fridge.

David and Aaron smiled. Yeah, it could be a little hectic and maybe taking care of five littles didn't seem like the most effective way to relax, but they wouldn't have it any other way. This was their big happy family and to them it was perfect in every way.


	2. Long Day

David was sick, so was JJ, and Spencer. Aaron was trying to take care of two sick littles and three healthy littles on his own. Penelope was bouncing off the walls, Derek was grumpy, and Emily was trying to help.

Aaron placed a plate with a plate with a sandwich and carrot sticks in front of each of the three littles at the table. Just was making sandwiches for JJ and Spencer when JJ rushed out of her room into the bathroom. Aaron could hear her hacking. He promptly stopped what he was doing to go check on JJ.

Penelope took this chance to slide her carrots onto Derek's plate because she didn't want them. Derek didn't really care, he actually didn't mind having to eat vegetables as long as it was food. Emily wasn't happy with this. She tried to grab the handful of carrots off of Derek's plate and put them back onto Penelope.

"No! Mine!" Derek pulled his plate out of Emily's reach.

"Those are supposed to be for Penelope." Emily continued reaching for the carrot sticks.

"I don't want them, they're icky." Penelope replied.

"You still have to eat them. Daddy said so." Emily huffed, again reaching for Derek's plate.

"Nooo!" Derek cried.

Aaron was tucking JJ back into bed. He could hear yelling from the dining room, but chose to ignore it until JJ was settled. When he returned Derek was standing on his chair, holding his plate out of reach of Emily.

"What's going on in here?" Aaron asked.

"Penelope gave Derek her carrots so she wouldn't have to eat them and now Derek won't let me give them back." Emily explained pointing to the younger two.

"Daddy, Emi'y tryin' take my carrots!" Derek pouted.

David entered the room to get himself some lunch to find the chaos, "Alright, how about we get Penelope some carrots from the bag in the fridge?" He suggested.

Derek looked over at David, "No take Derek's?" He sniffled.

"No one will take Derek's carrots." David smiled softly, "Now sit back down before you hurt yourself."

Aaron sighed, "Dave, you should be resting."

"Relax, Aaron, I'm just getting something to eat. It's not going to kill me." David replied, rolling his eyes.

Rossi made himself lunch and headed back to his room. Aaron finished preparing Spencer and JJ's lunches. He left the other three littles to play in the playroom while he brought the sick littles their food.

Aaron spent the next hour getting Spencer to eat and dealing with JJ's constant vomiting. Eventually JJ was able to keep something down and Spencer ate half of his lunch. They were put back to bed and Aaron got to start on a new task.

"Nap time, Derek." Aaron announced as he entered the playroom.

"Nooo." Derek whined.

"Derek, it's nap time. I don't want you arguing with me over this." Aaron grabbed Derek's hand.

"No. No No No!" Derek stomped his feet.

Aaron didn't loosen his grip on the toddler, "Derek, it's nap time."

Aaron sighed and picked up the boy. Derek whined and squirmed but was ultimately in successful. Luckily Derek's whining and arguing didn't wake Spencer. Aaron ended up siting in the room for nearly twenty minutes waiting for Derek to fall asleep.

Aaron finally left the boys room and could join Emily and Penelope in the playroom. Penelope was being hyper like usual, but a little bit more so today. He was beginning to fear that she would wake up one of the napping littles.

“How about we watch a movie?” Aaron suggested, hoping to calm the girl down.

“Yeah!” Penelope nodded.

The girls agreed on a movie and Aaron turned it on. Emily sat still and so did Penelope for the first few minutes. It was just quiet enough that Aaron managed to doze off. He awoke with a jerk when he heard a thud.

Aaron rushed to the source of the noise and saw that a picture frame had fallen off of the wall in the hallway. Penelope smiled sheepishly, making it apparent that she had caused it to fall. Before Hotch could say anything Derek grumpily trudged out of his bedroom.

Derek still had a half hour left of his nap and was obviously tired but there was no way Aaron would be able to get him back to sleep. He wasn’t happy about being woken up either.

“Derek, go get back in bed.” Aaron instructed already knowing it was pointless.

“No.” Derek shook his head.

Aaron sighed in frustration, “Penelope you know you can’t wake him up.”

"But I was just playing." Penelope pouted, “I didn’t mean to.”

"Daddy!” Spencer cried.

"I'll be right back." Aaron stated, before heading back to check on Spencer, "Hey, Buddy. Did all that noise wake you up?”

"Mhm." Spencer nodded.

Aaron placed his back hand on Spencer's forehead, "It's been a few hours, let's get you some more medicine."

Aaron sat down and placed Spencer on his lap. He filled a small cup with the appropriate amount of medicine and held it out to the little. Spencer scrunched his nose at the sight of the “fruity” syrup.

“I know it’s yucky, but it’s going to help you get better.” Aaron spoke softly.

Spencer eventually gave in and let Aaron put the cup to his lips. He scrunched his face again when he tasted the medicine. Luckily the awful taste wasn’t for nothing, once he’d taken his medicine his Daddy read to him until he fell asleep again. He always liked it when Daddy read to him.

It took unnecessarily long to put Spencer back to bed. By the time he was done it was almost time to start making dinner, but he couldn’t do that quite yet. Penelope came to him whining about how Emily was being bossy, he had the deal with that. Then JJ was throwing up again. Then Spencer woke up again and needed changed. Dinner wasn’t ready until and hour and a half later than usual.

"Don' wan' soup." Derek pouted when Aaron placed a bowl in front of him.

"That's what's for dinner Derek." Aaron replied in a very unamused way, Derek wouldn't normally complain about food, but Aaron just didn't have the patience for that right now.

"Wan' something else." Derek whined. 

Then JJ called out, "Daddy!"

Aaron sighed, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Aaron left to go help JJ. Emily decided to help out a bit. She got Penelope and Derek each a cup of water, putting Derek's in a sippy cup. 

Emily placed the cup in front of a still pouting Derek. Derek pushed his cup onto the floor. Luckily none of the water spilled through the lid of the sippy cup. Before Derek could push the bowl of soup onto the floor Emily grabbed it. Derek whined and kicked his feet.

Aaron walked into the dinning room to see Emily desperately trying to calm a toddler in the middle of a tantrum and keep a little girl away from the cookie jar. He ran his hand down his face and sighed in frustration.

“Penelope sit down and eat your dinner. You too Emily.”

“I was trying to help, but then Derek started pushing things off the table. I moved the soup so he wouldn’t make a mess but-“

“Emily, I can deal with Derek.” Aaron directed Emily to her seat and set the soup back in front of Derek, "Derek, you are going to eat your dinner, then you're going to time out. Understand?" He explained to the still pouting little.

Derek nodded. Penelope and Emily finished their dinner in silence. Derek was being slow, he still didn't want soup, and he didn't want to go to time out. Aaron told him that if he didn't finish his dinner he would have to go to time out without eating dinner. That does things up, Derek didn't want soup but it was better than being hungry.

Aaron took Derek to sit in the time out chair and set a timer. He headed back to keep an eye on Penelope and Emily, Derek usually wouldn't leave time out if he was left unattended. The timer soon went off and Aaron had to leave the girls alone.

"Emily, do you still want to help out?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah!" Emily nodded eagerly.

"Will you keep an eye on Penelope for me?" Aaron asked, "I need to get Derek."

"Okay Daddy." Emily agreed, she could do that and she'd do a good job.

Aaron smiled at Emily then headed back to family room. Luckily Derek hadn't moved from his spot. Aaron was grateful for that, he really didn't want to punish Derek anymore.

"Time's up Bubba." Aaron placed his hand on Derek's shoulder.

" 'm sorry Daddy." Derek sniffled, reaching out for a hug.

Aaron wrapped Derek in a hug, "I know, I forgive you. I'm sorry for being so angry all day. Can you forgive me?"

"Mhm." Derek smiled sleepily.

"I'm glad, now let's go play with your sisters." 

Aaron picked up Derek and headed back to the playroom. After two hours of playing Aaron took Derek to bed. Derek almost managed to fall asleep on the way there. Aaron got Derek ready for bed and helped him brush his teeth. A little while later Penelope and Emily went to bed too.

It was a long day, but Aaron loved his family. If this family meant a few long, hard days, then Aaron was ready for a million more.


	3. Hi

So I've noticed a few people both here and on my Wattpad asking for more of this fic. I am going to need some help. I have a lot of other fics in progress right now so I'm struggling to come up with an idea for another chapter. If there is something you would like to see in this story I would love to hear it. I really want to continue this I just lack inspiration at the moment, so please inspire me.


	4. Little Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls want to have girl time, but Spencer and Derek want to play with their big sisters.

The girls have come to the conclusion that little brothers are big pains. 

Penelope loved playing with Derek, but when she was having girl time with her big sisters she didn't want him bothering her. Emily and JJ preferred Derek over Spencer because Derek didn't want to do girl time, just to steal Penelope. Spencer did want to do it with them, he was too little to understand that it's just for girls.

"I pway?" Spencer asked upon finding the girls in the playroom.

JJ guided Spencer out of the playroom, "No Spencer. We're having girl time."

"Can pway." Spencer insisted.

"No. It's just for girls. You're not a girl." Emily replied, "We can play with you later."

"But wanna pway." Spencer pouted, his puppy eyes were adorable, but it didn't work on his sisters this time.

"Not right now Spence." JJ gently turned the boy around.

Before Spencer could argue the door was closed. It hadn't been slammed in his face, but he still wasn't happy about it. He wandered off to find something else to do and ended up playing in the family room alone.

Only a few minutes later the girls were pulled away from their game when the door opened again. At first they thought it was Spencer coming to bug them again, but this time it was Derek. He walked right over to Penelope, holding some of their favorite toys.

"Come pway with me?" Derek held out the toys.

"I'm playing with JJ and Emily." Penelope answered.

Derek wasn't too happy about that answer, "Penny. Pway." He pouted, "Come on!"

Penelope shook her head, "No Derek. I'm playing here. It's girl time."

"Girl time's no fun, come pway with me." Derek whined.

Derek pouted the whole way out to the family room, where he found Spencer stacking blocks by himself. The toddler sat down next to his little brother, with the intention of grumping about how Penelope wouldn't play with him. Spencer was quick to change his mind.

"Pway?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Okay." Derek sat down next to Spencer.

The two played on the floor for a little bit, though Derek got bored very quickly. He loves Spencer but Spencer is too little to play the things Derek wants to play. He wants to play with Penelope, then JJ can play with Spencer, she loves playing with the baby.

Derek stopped playing with the blocks, it had been around a half hour, the girls had time to play together, "Wanna pway with the girls?"

Spencer looked up from his blocks, silently sucking on his pacifier. He nodded to his big brother and held up his arms. Derek picked up his brother and carried him to the playroom. Spencer wasn't very happy when Derek had to put him down to open the door but his big brother picked him up again as soon as he could.

"We pway now?" Derek asked.

Emily shook her head, slightly annoyed at how much their brother's were interrupting, "No. It's still girl time."

"Wanna pway." Spencer pouted.

"Not right now." JJ replied, even she was getting annoyed with them.

"Go, we're playing in here."

Derek set Spencer down then sat next to him, "No." 

He grumpily folded his arms over his chest. Spencer imitated the action of his big brother to show that he was also very upset.

"This is girl time, it's not for the boys." Emily reminded them.

JJ tried to direct the boy's out of the room, "You can play when we're done." She promised.

"No. We wanna pway now." Derek insisted.

"Papa!" Penelope called out.

Dave walked in to the playroom to find all of his little one's very unhappy, "What's wrong, Kiddo?"

"Spencer and Derek keep bothering us!" Emily explained, "We're trying to play and they won't leave."

"Well, why can't the boys play?" Dave asked.

"It's girl time." JJ replied, "They can't play with us during girl time."

"Alright, I'll deal with the boys for now." Dave sighed, "You girls stay out of trouble."

"We will Papa." Emily nodded.

Dave stood both of the boys up, "Let the girls play, we can go do something fun together. Do you two want to go play with the dog?"

"Yeah. Pway with doggy!" Derek cheered.

"Alright, come on Spencer, let's go outside to play with Mudgie." Dave picked up the baby carried him to the back door.

Dave put Spencer's shoes on his feet and tied them. He had to put the baby down again when he realized that Derek hadn't put any shoes on. Once he'd helped Derek get his shoes on they could finally go outside to play with Mudgie.

"Mudgie!" Derek ran out to the dog.

Dave hadn't noticed the mud until they got outside but it didn't really matter. Mud or not Derek would have gotten dirty from playing with the dog. He let the hyperactive toddler run through the mud with Mudgie.

"Do you want to go play Buddy?" Dave asked, setting the baby on the patio.

Spencer shook his head and held his arms up to be held again. His Papa happily granted the request and sat down the boy in his lap.

Spencer didn't want to play in the mud. It was icky and messy. Spencer just wanted someone to play with. The girls wouldn't let him play and Derek wanted to play in the icky mud. He didn't want to play alone, but no one was going to play with him.

Aaron stepped outside to check on Dave and the boys. Spencer was sitting with Dave clearly upset about something. Derek was running around through the mud with the dog. He couldn't have been happier, well maybe if his siblings were playing with him, but it didn't make too big of a difference.

"What's wrong Spencer?" Aaron asked, picking up his little boy.

"He's upset because the girls wanted to have girl time, and Derek wants to play in the mud." Dave answered.

Spencer put his head on Aaron's shoulder, "Daddy pway?" He asked softly.

"Sure Buddy, we'll go inside to play in just a minute." Aaron smiled.

"Hi Daddy!" Derek waved to the man from where he stood in the yard.

"Hi Derek." Aaron waved back, "You're going to need to spray that kid off with the hose before he comes inside."

Dave chuckled, "Yeah, but at least it's keeping him entertained."

"Don't let him track too much mud through the house."

Aaron brought Spencer back inside. Once he'd taken the boy's shoes off he carried him to the family room. He set Spencer down then sat next to him on the carpet. The baby was quick to crawl into his daddy's lap and get comfortable there.

"Stowy?" Spencer's words were slightly slurred around his pacifier.

"Of course we can read a story. We can read anyone you'd like." Aaron smiled, tussling his little boy's hair.

Aaron had lost count of how many books he read to Spencer, though the baby would probably be able to tell him. They'd spent quite a long time reading on the couch. They had to move and lay down on the couch after the first book because the floor isn't very comfortable and the couch is much better for cuddling.

After all of those books the girls came out of the playroom. JJ rushed over to the couch to see Spencer and her daddy.

"Hi Daddy." The little girl smiled.

"Hi JJ." Aaron sat up so he could properly talk to the girl.

"Can I play with Spencer?" JJ asked.

Aaron carefully moved Spencer off of his lap, "Of course you can. I needed to get started on dinner anyway."

Emily and Penelope both got excited about that statement, "Can we help?" The older asked, as they followed Aaron to the kitchen.

"Sure but wash your hands first." Aaron answered, already turning on the faucet to wash his own.

While the girls were washing their hands Aaron texted Dave that he was starting on dinner. Which meant it was time for Dave to convince Derek to come inside and get cleaned up. 

Dave grabbed on to the back of Derek's shirt to keep him from running past the door mat, "Take your shoes off first so we don't track mud through the house."

Derek listened, though it wasn't easy for him, he managed to get his shoes off by himself. His socks were dirty too, but those footprints would be much easier to clean up.

"Boys are messy." Emily commented upon seeing her little brother.

"I think it might just be Derek." Aaron chuckled.

Dave grabbed Derek's hand, "Come on mud monster, let's clean you up."

Yeah, little brothers are pains sometimes, sometimes they're really messy too. But the girls love their little brothers and the boys love their big sisters. That wasn't going to change.


End file.
